better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
How to Grow a Flower
How to Grow a Flower is the fourteenth episode (the second segment of the seventh episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip and the 179th overall episode of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It marks season eleven's midseason finale. The title is a nod to the title of the Season 9 episode, "How to Build a Dragon", which, in turn, is a reference of Cressida Cowell novel and the film trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon. It will be paired up with "The End of the Rainbow." In this episode, the Ninja went to the Flower Micro-Realm to restore the flower garden that Holly owned in Hope Hollow. Plot Where are the Butterflies? The episode begins where it left off, as the Ninja, the Mane Six, Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals were heading to the Butterfly Garden. Fluttershy saw that the butterflies are gone, as Nya hints where the butterflies are inside the chrysalis. Lloyd and Zane researches that butterflies are important pollinators, as they carried out pollination process, when Pollen grains were transferred to the other parts of the flower. Seeing that Jay is allergic to pollen and sneeze the entire Ninja and the Mane Six, Nya comfort him about his allergy. The no-colored girl with the daffodils on her shirt makes amends about watering the flowers at the garden. The Ninja introduce the girl as Holly, so as the Mane Six. They asked that they came to Hope Hollow to fix the Rainbow Festival and stop the Pyro Vipers from destroying Ninjago and Equestria, realising that for Holly, she gets depressed with the decolorized flowers and no butterflies to attract. Nya also getting upset about her favorite flowers too, as her Azalea flowers are colorless, but she advice her to grow a new one, like her mother grows her Azalea flowers when it got withered. Later, Felicia, Holly’s aunt, came to her about the plants going, but she said it was not so well done. Seeing this, the Ninja and the Mane Six cheer Holly up by restoring the color of the flowers, but the thing is how they can restore it without replacing it. Lloyd remembers the time where P.I.X.A.L. give them their Pinpoint Amulets, which allows them to enter the Micro-Realms and fix the flower. The Ninja let the Mane Six stay with Holly, while the Ninja uses Forbidden Spinjitzu as they combined with the Pinpoint Amulet, making them disappear when they are going through the Ethereal Divide. Holly answers the Mane Six and Petunia Petals where did the Ninja go, as they headed towards the Micro Realms. Inside the Flower The Ninja are resting in the circle in the strange land, as Jay feels the petals are soft and silky. When they wake up, they were amazed because they are inside the flower bud. Lloyd feels the texture of the petals, Nya walks through the field of flowers, picked her favorite blue Azalea flower and placed it on her head, making it more beautiful like a Ninja. Zane discovers the scent of the flowers, meaning that they are inside the Flower Micro-Realm, the realm which shows the microscopic view of the flower. Cole swims through the pool of nectar (or he calls it as liquid pollen), while Kai uses the canteen to collect it from the pool. The Ninja lay down on the flower bed, as they relaxed through the breeze of the realm. As the Ninja continues exploring inside the flower, as they saw fairy-like creatures flying towards the Ninja. Lloyd can use the amulets to communicate with the creatures, as Zane knows they are the Flower Sprites, the inhabitants of this realm. One of the sprites were fighting against the other, until Jay stop them and let them forgiving each other. After the sprites kept his promise, a sprite came to the Ninja and introduced her as Clarity, the guide of the Flower Micro-Realm. The Ninja tell her about the loss of color due to the Rainbow Generator being blew up during the past Rainbow Festival, and poor Holly was depressed due to this. Clarity asked the Ninja that the one of the major cause is the sprouts inside the Ovary, which acts as a core of the flower. She tells that if the sprouts withered and die, the flower will be invulnerable to color loss, as these will help to rebound the dull color to make the flowers in color. Nya agrees if she wants her Azalea flowers in color again, so the Ninja and Clarity went to the Ovary of the flower, but the main problem is it is too high, as ascends the top of the Micro-Realm. Journey to the Center of the Ovary Clarity asked the Ninja that in order to go to the ovary of the flower, they must ride with the Dandelion flyers. The Ninja hold on to the flyers and managed to make it to the top. They saw some chunks of pollen grains on the stigma of the flower. Cole discovered the pollen grains can form a tube, as he steps the large pollen grain, creating a hole. Clarity tells them that the pollen tube is where the male gamete cells transport to the ovules. As agreed with the fact, the Ninja and Clarity slide down the Pollen tube, which is way better than the slide in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. The Ninja and Clarity has finally made it to the Ovary of the flower, and saw some ovules in it. Jay decides to touch the ovules, but Clarity warmed them not to, as the ovules contains the egg. If the ovules get stolen, fertilization process will not happen at all. Worried about no life without the ovules, they continued traveling deeper in the Ovary, until they saw withered sprouts. Nya was upset that the sprouts aren’t growing, but Lloyd asked her as she reminded the quote, "Ninja Never Quits." The Ninja worked together by bringing new sprouts, with proper growth, care and a lighthearted song. But the thing is, with soil, light and warmth, nothing happens, thus believing that they failed. However, Lloyd remembers on condition for the sprouts to grow, Water. The rest of the Ninja persuades Nya to use her Elemental power to make the sprouts grow again, as she performs a special spell, Drops of Desire. With this spell, the sprouts have grown and they congratulate Nya for saving them, finishing the song with the big hug. Epilogue: The flowers are blooming again! Back in Hope Hollow, Holly is still depressed while the Mane Six cheered her up. Suddenly, she saw some flowers gained color, due to the restoration of the sprouts. Now the flowers have the color back, Petunia saw the butterflies coming to the flowers, as the Butterfly Garden is saved. Returning back inside the Ovary, Jay feels like walking through the forest of sprouts that they created. Clarity thanked the Ninja for saving the Flower Micro-Realm, and all the Flower sprites are happily living inside the ovary, as well as the whole realm itself. As she went back home, Lloyd asked the Ninja to see how the Butterfly Garden is restored, with Jay and Nya amending how sprouts are needed to create beauty, thus they both laugh before they depart the realm. The Ninja return back to Hope Hollow and see the flowers are restored once more. Holly thanked the Ninja for restoring the flowers and Nya saw some blue Azalea flowers are gaining again. Fluttershy also saw butterflies too, thus they removed the drawings of it. Before they explore around the flower garden, Sunny asked the Ninja that the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu is found at the precise location, according to Starlight Glimmer. With the Ninja, the Mane Six and Petunia agreed for a new mission to stop Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers, they happily showing Holly a quick look at the Butterfly Garden, as the episode ends with one of the flowers turning red. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Briony - Tabitha St. Germain *Cedar - Kirby Morrow *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Clarity - Chiara Zanni *Felicia - Kathleen Barr *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Holly - Shannon Chan-Kent *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Oakette - Erin Matthews *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Starshine - Diana Kaarina *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Zane - Brent Miller Song *The End of the Rainbow Spells Used *Drops of Desire - Used by Nya to help the Seeds of Life grow again. Transcript *How to Grow a Flower (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Nya **This is the first episode where Nya narrates the title card. **It is the seventh female character to narrate the episode title, the first six are Twilight Sparkle, Cozy Glow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Princess Cadance. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Micro Realms, although they have been mentioned by Zane in "Ancient History." *The scene where Nya uses the special spell, Drops of Desire, to the Seed of Life to grow is similar to how Aisha uses the special spell with the fairy animal in [https://winx.fandom.com/wiki/Winx_Club Winx Club] episode, "Lost in a Droplet", where they use the spell to help the Gems of Light grow again, as Cry-Cry Drops. *This is the third episode in the series that the Ninja waking up in another realm, the first being "Peak-a-Boo" and the second is "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria." **Unlike the two, this scene takes place in the middle of the episode, instead at the end. *This is the first episode where the Ninja shrink. **The shrunken version of the Ninja can be also seen in the Season 9 intro when they were running on a chain but they are able to shrink down to a microscopic level whilst the shrunken version of the Ninja in the intro is a relatively bigger size. *The second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu is revealed in this episode, but the location wasn’t revealed until the next episode. *When Zane commented about the Pollen tube is way better than the slide at the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master makes a callback to "Grave Danger" where the Ninja slide down to the third test. *Clarity realized that the fertilization will not work without the ovules. In real life, some ovules can form without the ovules, as called parthenocarpic fruits. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *In the original Ninjago episode, the actual fourteenth episode is "Vengeance is Mine!", but some of the clips in this episode were used in the sixteenth episode, "Razzle Dazzle". *Nya narrates the episode title in this episode, after she got replaced by Twilight Sparkle in "Sun and Lava". *Sunny showing to the Ninja and the Mane Six about the Butterfly Garden is recycled from the previous episode, due to time constraints. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_How_To_Grow_A_Flower_Title_Card.png